Talk:Course: Oblivion (episode)
Episode talk page Maintenance links __TOC__ I'm only presuming, but I guess a mimetic symbiont version of the Doctor's EMH wouldn't have been able to integrate with the advanced drone (One). zsingaya 20:50, 3 Jul 2005 (UTC) Not all the episodes could have been either, but some could have. , along with the likes of , , and must have been the original. But look at , , , and . Those could easily be the Demon-Voyager. Platypus222 21:15, 3 Jul 2005 (UTC) * must have been the original, just look at Stardate We have no idea if any part of the mimetic Voyager, or indeed the crew, could've existed away from Voyager (IE: shuttlecraft, away-teams). You're correct that many episodes could've been set on the Demon Voyager, but its probable that only was. For example, if was set on the Demon Voyager, there would be no record of Harry's breaking the prime directive on his permenant records on the real Voyager, which there is (probably slowing his promotions and leaving him as Ensign for the whole run of Voyager). I can't see a reason for or against or , but features Tuvok and Tom crash-landing on a planet, perhaps they would've had an injury that could've revealed if they were real or not. zsingaya 06:28, 4 Jul 2005 (UTC) : was definitely on the original Voyager. It is referred to in episode, .--149.135.12.24 02:18, 17 March 2007 (UTC) * I just noticed this... does indicate the crew could survive beyond the ship. About 14 minutes in, as everything else decays, Neelix reports that everything he's scavenged from away missions and outside sources remains unaffected. --Aurelius Kirk 18:45, 23 February 2006 (UTC) **I don't see what that has to do with the crew.. the crew and the ship were made of the same bio-mimetic material -- so it makes sense that, as the crew and ship both disintegrate, anything they'd picked up since leaving Demon Planet wouldn't be affected. So Neelix's report only confirms that foreign objects that are not the ship or crew will survive. -- Captain M.K. Barteltalk 19:11, 23 February 2006 (UTC) ***I didn't emphasize my point (regarding zsingaya's 4 Jul 2005 comment) sufficiently. Referring to unaffected vegetables, Neelix says "I harvested them on an away mission last week". Meaning, by transporter or shuttle, mimetic-crew could exist outside of Voyager. --Aurelius Kirk 19:28, 23 February 2006 (UTC) All episodes between Thirty days and Course Oblivion must have taken place on the "original" Voyager, cause Tom Paris shows up as an ensign and not a lt. jr. grade. Greetings Friedie Airdate I asume that the airdate 1993 is incorrect, on the account that the precious episode was aired in 1999. I changed it in 1999. -- Q 17:03, 23 Jul 2005 (UTC) Background Info NPOV? I personally haven't read a thread regarding this ep on other forums where this ep wasn't considered decent, if not good or great. And I've certainly never encountered a fan who said this ep shouldn't be considered canon! And yet the second Background note currently says the exact opposite of what I've seen regarding fan opinion. While, granted, the third background note (imo, weakly, but ymmv) defends the "many fans", I think both the latter two background comments about this ep's decency should be scrapped as NPOV and irelevent. This isn't even like , where the actual producer of the show said the ep in question sucked. Opinions? -- Miranda Jackson (Talk) 23:54, 28 Oct 2005 (UTC) *Personally, I thought was pretty good. Not only was it attempt to "clean up" Voyager's screwed up continuity. But, it brought the crew's character flaws to their logical conclusion (Tom Paris' attitude, Captain Janeway's pigheadedness, etc.). I think anybody who finds fault with one episode or another has been given another loophole out of canon, the Temporal Cold War. It can render alot of continuity issues and badly written episodes a moot point anyway. I certainly can't think of a better excuse to ignore , or any number of problems in Star Trek.--Mike Nobody 01:45, 29 Oct 2005 (UTC) Obviously this is not NPOV, you can't document sources on "many fans" - the writer could be talking about himself and his roommates. Also adjectives like "worst," "well-written," "pointless" and "ridiculous" are clear evidence of opinionated bias, and anyway discussions of relative merits of individual episodes have no place in the body of a supposedly factual article. I personally dislike this episode, but for different reasons than the ones written. Should I include my opinions as well in the main article? Before long the articles would become indistinguishable from message boards, just as muddy and of no use to anyone. If some secondary source has listed this as a particularly unpopular episode it should be neutrally noted in that way. -- Unsigned :Some of the text in the BG info was very inflamatory by nature in fact: :*Many fans consider this episode to be one of the worst in Voyager's entire run, taking an idea from a well-written, interesting episode, and taking it to pointless and ridiculous lengths. Some of these fans indignantly insist that "Course: Oblivion" is not canon. :As such, I've removed that sentence, and softened up the line about the character traits, to make it a bit more professional and less like a message board. -- Sulfur 16:46, 16 June 2006 (UTC) ::Interesting that some of us consider "Course: Oblivion" to be easily among the greatest Voyager episodes ever written, if not the best, as its haunting conclusion is basically that of a Twilight Zone or Outer Limits episode. If fans hate a story that tells a tale no one but the viewers will ever know about, perhaps those fans don't deserve to watch. --ChrisK 07:27, 17 July 2006 (UTC) Replicators In the episode, replicated items disintegrate. Replicators use energy-to-matter conversion. Why would replicated items, formed from energy rather than a base compound, be composed of biomimetic goo? :Retracted - found the answer. Apparently they use molecular resequencing rather than energy-to-matter conversion. Clues left behind I find it odd that after answering a distress call, Voyager was so quick to dismiss the initial scans and move off. Considering they made it out of warp, items that Neelix salvaged should have been lingering in the debris. And while anything mimetic had broken down, it is not that far a stretch to believe that something like say...fingerprints would have survived. It is a small intuitive leap for the crew at that point, given what kinds of connections that have made in the past from even fewer or more obscure clues. *If I remember correctly, we didn't see the mimic-Voyager actually come out of warp. Given the ship's state and the stress put on the hull, I'd suppose that it's possible coming out of warp tore the ship apart, destroying anything 'real' inside. Also, given the... unspecified nature of the 'Silver Blood', it could have had an affect on Sensors. --DrGero49 22:25, 1 April 2007 (UTC) **I watched this episode earlier and while it's not said on screen the ship is out of warp the warp core was ejected prior to the ship disintegrating completely. There was enough time between warp core ejection and the last we see of the mimic Voyager for the warp field to collapse. Also the debris on the screen appeared to be nothing but Silver Blood slowly dissolving the rest of the way into molecules. It appears this was simply a continuity goof. --Maestro4k 10:14, 2 April 2007 (UTC) death/destruction please could some one list the episodes in which janeway has died and/or voyager has been destroyed, it might also be good for the article212.74.27.58 10:50, 13 February 2008 (UTC)